


Nights in Nashville

by Winterspirit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterspirit/pseuds/Winterspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying that Roman Josi is pretty is like saying that water is wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you'll like it. Comments are very welcome, as well as critique! 
> 
> And also, the end is a little bit....yeah, but I just didn't really know how to end this good...

Saying that Roman Josi is pretty is like saying that water is wet. It’s a known fact in the NHL, literally everyone knows this, fans and players included. That knowledge doesn’t make it easier for Shea though. Every damn day, he has to watch Roman undress in the locker room, or shamelessly walking around in shorts and nothing else, showing off his toned body.

 

And to make it even worse, Roman likes to tease Shea. They both know they can’t do anything with the rest of the guys around, because their relationship – or whatever it is that they have – is a secret and they want it to stay like this until they’ve talked about it, but that doesn’t hold Roman back from prancing around in front of Shea every chance he gets. He also likes to drape himself all over the other guys half naked, always smiling at Shea innocently whenever he catches him staring. And that happens pretty often.

 

They’ve just finished morning skate and have another day off before playing against the Hurricanes in two days, and Shea is sitting in his stall, taking off his gear and watching Roman, who has draped himself all over Calle’s back. Shea closes his eyes shortly and then makes his way to the shower, ignoring the urge to go and pull Roman away from Calle and towards him.

 

When he comes back after a short but relaxing shower, Roman is already fully dressed, sitting in the stall next to his own, patiently waiting for Shea. “Can I come over? My fridge is empty,” he asks, blinking up at Shea with a soft grin on his lips. Shea just nods and lets his towel drop to the ground, biting back a smug grin when he hears the almost inaudible gasp from his side, where Roman is sitting.

 

They leave the locker room together soon after, and Shea goes through his to-do list in his mind while listening to Roman talk about a bar he’d been wanting to check out with some of the guys. Roman babbles on all the way back to Shea’s house, and Shea hums from time to time to show that he’s still listening.

 

As soon as they reach the front door, Shea grabs Roman and pushes him against the wall in the entryway, kicking the door closed with his foot. “You are a horrible tease, Roman,” he growls, holding Roman’s wrists next to his head. Roman just smirks and slowly licks over his bottom lip, and that’s all the teasing Shea can take for one day.

 

He closes the last distance between them and presses his lips onto Roman’s, never letting go of his wrists. Roman moans deep in his throat and presses himself against Shea, trying to get his hands free, but Shea holds on and bites his bottom lip in warning. “Please, Shea. I’ll behave,” Roman says when Shea leans back a bit, and Shea lifts an eyebrow in amusement but lets go of Roman’s wrists, and the next second, Roman’s hands are in his hair, pulling him back down.

 

Shea lets his hands run over Roman’s torso and under his shirt, and he starts kissing his way along Roman’s jawline, nipping at the skin from time to time. Roman has a little bit of stubble on his cheeks, and Shea likes the way it makes him look.

  
“Who’s the tease now?” Roman asks in a breathy voice when Shea just lightly runs his hands over his torso, and Shea can’t help but grin slightly. “Serves you right for teasing me all the damn time,” he states. Roman pouts, but they’re interrupted when Dug and Rod come to investigate why they’re still in the entryway, and Shea lets go of Roman to greet his two dogs.

 

Roman pulls him to the living room after they’ve cuddled the dogs for a few minutes, and Shea just lets him do as he pleases before making himself comfortable on the big couch he owns. Roman just unceremoniously plops down next to him and turns toward him. “Can we finish what we started now?” he asks impatiently and Shea chuckles but pulls Roman onto his lap. “We should talk,” he then states and Roman groans and leans his forehead against Shea’s. “Way to ruin the fun,” he grumbles, but presses a soft and short kiss onto Shea’s lips before leaning back again. “All right, what do you want to talk about?” Roman asks and Shea takes a deep breath and tries to find the right words – talking isn’t his strong suit, as he likes to lead by example both on and off the ice.

 

“I want to talk about what we’ve been doing,” Shea explains hesitantly and a frown spreads on Roman’s face and he tries to climb off Shea’s lap, but Shea holds on. “I want us to be more than what we have been. I want to take you out on dates, and I want to be able to be open about what we have in front of our teammates,” he says, holding his breath afterwards. A soft smile appears on Roman’s face and the tension visibly leaves him. “You want us to be a couple?” he asks, his gaze never leaving Shea’s face, and Shea searches for a sign of uncertainty in Roman’s face before nodding. “Yeah. We’ve been hooking up for a few months now, and I really like that, but I want more – if you want that as well,” he states steadily and Roman just shakes his head with an amused grin. “Finally. You’re really slow, you know that?” Before Shea can respond, Roman has leant down and pressed his lips onto Shea’s again, and he takes that as a yes to his question.

 

Shea just wraps his arms around Roman and returns the kiss, and it isn’t long before Roman starts to tug at his shirt. “Take this off,” he mumbles against Shea’s lips, and Shea sits up a bit straighter and takes off his shirt before also pulling on Roman’s shirt. They kiss again, and just when things start to get heated, Dog and Rod start to whine and jump up onto the couch next to them. Shea just groans and lets his head fall against the back of the couch. Roman laughs and pets the dogs before getting up. “Let’s move this to the bedroom. We can go for a walk with the boys later,” he decides, grinning at Shea and walking out of the living room, shucking off his jeans on the way out.

 

Shea watches him leave and then gets up to follow him with a wide grin. This day is turning out to be pretty great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shea's and Roman's story goes on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this is finally getting a new chapter! :) I came around to writing something, it's still short, but I hope you like it.

Today’s the day. The Predators have just clinched a spot in the playoffs, and the whole team is planning on going out and celebrating. Despite all the happy vibes in the locker room, Shea is nervous. It has been a few weeks since he and Roman talked about their relationship and made it official, but they still haven’t told the team. Shea’s nervous. He has been in the league for a long time, and while he trusts his team, he also knows that not everyone is as accepting as the league makes it to be. He knows there might be more gay players in the league, but so far, no one has come out in public, and he does not want to be the first one to do it.   
Roman wanted to tell the team right away, wanting to share his happiness, but Shea convinced him to wait until they clinched a playoff spot. He’s not sure Roman completely understood his reasoning, because his defensive partner sees nothing but the best in everyone, but eventually, Roman gave in. 

Now, he’s sending Shea looks, tilting his head to the side softly and looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine instead of the hard fought game they just won. The last guys are coming out of the shower, and Shea nods and Roman once everyone is dressed again. “Guys, before we go, I want to say something,” he states after taking a deep breath, and the locker room goes quiet immediately. When he looks at Roman, the other is positively beaming, his eyes fond and encouraging, and a smile tugs at the corner of Shea’s lips. 

He looks around the locker room into the familiar faces. Pekka looks smug, and Shea wonders if he knows something. The guys that have been there for longer, like Mike, Colin, Goose and Elly, look on with grins while the younger players like Filip, Calle and Ryan are almost vibrating in their places. At last, he looks back at Roman, who is sitting there, leaning back, his legs crossed at the ankles.   
“You all know you are like a family to me. I’ve been here for a long time, I have seen people come and go, but this team has always been close. And it is time to let you all know: I am in a relationship…with Roman,” Shea states in his captain voice, looking around to see the reactions. It is quiet for a few tense seconds, and Shea almost regrets his decision, but then Hutts hollers and Pekka grins at Mike. “Pay up, Fish!” the goalie crows and Shea frowns. “Did you make a bet on my relationship?” he asks Pekka, who just smirks. “No. We made a bet on when you would finally tell us you and Jos are a couple,” he says and Shea shakes his head with an amused smile. “So you’re ok with it?” he then adds on, and Pekka claps him on the shoulder. “Of course. Everyone here is. Both you and Roman deserve to be happy,” he says, and Nealer appears next to them. “Also, it was getting really annoying to watch you to try and be stealthy. Which, by the way, you are not,” the winger says and Shea chuckles and punches his shoulder softly.

When he turns around, he sees Roman standing with some of the other players, laughing and talking, so he wanders over. He wraps an arm around Roman’s shoulders when he gets there, and Roman smiles up at him shortly before looking back at Ryan. Shea looks at the guys surrounding them and to his relief, no one looks disgusted or anything like that. They even look hardly surprised. Filip, who had been tapping away on his phone silently, suddenly looks up with a grin. “Jonesy is so mad he’s not there to see you to finally together,” he states with a grin, and Shea rolls his eyes and hums, making a mental note to text or call Jonesy later.

Eventually, they all move on to go celebrating, and Shea pulls Roman towards his car softly and they just sit there for a few minutes. “That went well, right?” Roman says when Shea starts the car and Shea nods. “Yeah. I didn’t think it wouldn’t, but better be safe than sorry,” he admits, and Roman just grins at him. “Now that the team knows, can I tell my family? They know something’s up, but I haven’t told them it was you yet,” Roman states and Shea nods, looking away from the street to smile at Roman for a few seconds. “Yeah, of course you can. Maybe they could come see a playoff game or something? Or I could visit you in Berne in summer,” he muses, and the smile on Roman’s face gets even bigger, if possible. 

When they stop in front of the bar, Roman just stays seated after Shea shuts off the car. He looks around and then leans over the center console, pressing a soft and short kiss to Shea’s lips. “I’m glad we don’t have to hide anymore. At least not in front of the other guys,” he says softly and Shea nods, reaching out and placing his hand on Roman’s neck, pulling him back again and pressing his lips against Roman’s soft ones once again. They kiss in the dark car for a few minutes until a knock on the door harshly pulls them out of their little bubble. Mike is standing next to the car, a big grin on his face. “You two are worse than my wife and me,” he says when they get out of the car, and Roman just laughs and shakes his head. “No we are not!” he responds, and Shea follows the two of them into the bar, where the rest of the team has already taken over a few booths in the back. 

“You finally managed to separate yourselves and join us?” Pekka asks with a shit eating grin and Shea groans when the other guys join in. It’s good though, it shows that they accept and support Roman and Shea’s relationship, and if it makes Roman smile like they just won the Stanley Cup, Shea can definitely deal with the chirping.


End file.
